


[Podfic] See which pieces send smoke signals

by Shmaylor



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Origin Story, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Pre-Canon, Robot/Human Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 10:29:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20993315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor/pseuds/Shmaylor
Summary: Cassian and K-2 create their narrative in ways that suit them best. They're spies. It's what they do.[Podfic Version]





	[Podfic] See which pieces send smoke signals

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [See which pieces send smoke signals](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10435833) by [thought](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thought/pseuds/thought). 

**Listen:**  
  
_(or click [here](http://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2019/See%20which%20pieces%20send%20smoke%20signals.mp3) for mobile streaming)_

**Text:** [See which pieces send smoke signals](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10435833)

**Author:** [thought](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thought/pseuds/thought)

**Reader:** [Shmaylor ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor)

**Outro Music:** "Armour" - Lupa J

**Length:** 24 mins

**Downloads:** [mp3](http://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2019/See%20which%20pieces%20send%20smoke%20signals.mp3) | [m4b](http://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2019/See%20which%20pieces%20send%20smoke%20signals.m4b)  
_(right click to save-as)_


End file.
